warriors_darkening_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowfern
Mother of Redclaw and mate to Nettlewhisker. Appearance Elegant, mostly black short haired tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Personality Extremely dignified she-cat who refuses to be put to shame or embarrassment for any reason due to pride. Withdraws herself from most emotion, though she does feel them. Highly intelligent and thinks through situations in a very logical manner. Synopsis Forest of Mist It is mentioned by Nettlewhisker that they recently had kits. Before Nettlewhisker dies, he thinks of Shadowfern and hopes she can forgive him for making her bring up their kits alone. She is sleeping in the nursery with her kits and emerges to set with them outside the nursery as Nettlewhisker's body is brought back. Robincloud suggest his kits sleep in the trees so that they don't disturb Shadowfern grieving. Shadowfern mourns Nettlewhisker with dulls eyes. When Cloudstar declares that the territory Nettlewhisker won would be returned to IceClan, Redkit inches closer to Shadowfern and expresses her grief over the situation. Shadowfern tells her that the leader does whatever he pleases. During frost season, Jaggedstep brings prey back prey for her and her kits. When Pinekit gets cold, she licks him to warm him up. The next day, her heart quickens as Pinekit stops breath, causing Redkit to wake. Shadowfern tries frantically to warm him, but fails. When Redkit escapes the nursery, Shadowfern tries to grab her, but misses. Redkit expresses that Shadowfern considers the old legends, gossip. When Maplekit dies, Shadowfern's expression is blank and withdrawn. She licks Redkit behind the ears when she is about to be made apprentice and encourages her to bring back a big catch. When Redpaw is about to enter the elders' den, Shadowfern tells her that grace and poise are the key to holding onto pride through bad situations. Once Redpaw has finished with the elders' Shadowfern is nowhere to be found. She returns once night falls and helps Redpaw into a tree to sleep. In the morning, she has gone again. Wolfpaw mentions Shadowfern when asking if Redpaw is after of her kin getting hurt. Is mentioned by Redpaw when she recites her family members to keep from forgetting them. After the apprentices are attacked by wolves, she sits protectively over her daughter, cleaning the blood off her fur. As Redpaw starts talking to Wolfpaw, she gently pushes her mother away. Mentioned by Redpaw as one of the cats who has agree to take part in her planned invasion of IceClan. During Redpaw's invasion, Shadowfern steps front and center and bargains for peace for both sides, saying that continued conflict will do no good for anyone. Aspenstar declines this and attacks her before being dragged off Shadowfern by Jaggedstep. As Aspenstar flees, she snaps at his tail and tells him to remember what they'd agreed. After Redclaw's vigil, Shadowfern stops her from climbing up into a tree and tells her that there's more to being a warrior than fighting battles and that she's wasting time trying to avenge him. Redclaw pushes past her, shocked that her own mother would oppose her. Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats